Wireless systems may use an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) transmission scheme. In an OFDM system, a data stream is split into multiple substreams, each of which is sent over a subcarrier frequency. Because data is carried over multiple carrier frequencies, OFDM systems are referred to as “multicarrier” systems as opposed to single carrier systems in which data is transmitted on one carrier frequency.
An advantage of OFDM systems over single carrier systems is their ability to efficiently transmit data over frequency selective channels by employing a fast Fourier transform (FFT) algorithm instead of the complex equalizers typically used by single carrier receivers. This feature enables OFDM receivers to use a relatively simple channel equalization method, which is essentially a one-tap multiplier for each tone.
Despite these advantages, OFDM systems may be more sensitive to symbol timing offset than single carrier systems. Various symbol synchronization algorithms have been developed for OFDM systems, of which some require transmission of pilot symbols, whereas others are blind. Although the algorithms based on pilot symbols can achieve synchronization relatively fast and accurately, the insertion of the pilot symbols may decrease the data rate.